Feelings: Sue's Downfall
by Hannanball13
Summary: Sue Sylvester sees him every day, talks with him every day- yearns for him every day. Why wouldn't the man she is around most, and the one who is nicest to her, not steal away her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know why I thought this was a good idea, considering nearly everybody can't stand this pairing, but I did it anyway. Much love, to all you Sue fans!**

**Happy reading**

XXX

"_And Number Two: I am hoping that the miraculous life growing inside of me can soak up some of your constantly annoying though admittedly laudable optimism and decency." -Sue Sylvester_

It was difficult being Sue Sylvester.

Especially _now_, she thought, chin resting on palm, elbow set upon a stack of papers, opposite arm curled around her protruding middle.

She was tired. Confused. The little girl swimming around in that expanding belly of hers was restless, unrelenting on her back. She was angry, riddled with different fears, mostly pertaining to her sister. She didn't want the same fate for her daughter, she didn't want that anguish, she didn't want the undeserving human to crumble as quickly as her own sibling. Sue Sylvester didn't realize how much she wanted out of this pregnant body until today.

Today, after a frivolous argument with her own insides she had slid bottom first down the last flight of stairs she was descending from in McKinley High. The fall had done a real number on her already screaming back, so much so, she had found herself unable to move. Out of shock, she had lain in the bustling halls, her eyes shut tightly, gnawing on her bottom lip. A few students pointed, laughed, another threw around comments she hadn't appreciated regarding age, and other unsavory topics while she waited for her pride to push down her throat, and her persona to be restored with the last bell.

It was a large hand, bony, but warm. The nerves in her fingers still tingled, the fuzziness sustained, but the fire in her ribs, and the ache of her tired uterus grew with each passing moment. Her chest was throbbing for a different reason- entirely.

He had pulled her to her feet, and held her there for a split moment to steady her shaking legs. His voice had danced wonderfully through her ears, and he had smiled to her, but a worried twinge in his blue eyes accompanied the meant reassurance. But, she had taken it in, either way perusing her own quaking brain for an ounce of venom. "_Hands off, Schuester!_"

When his arms fell to his sides, his fingertips had brushed the rondure shape of her middle, ticklish to her, causing ripples across the surface. She found herself utterly enamored with his touch now, yearning for that closeness, yearning for her hand to be enclosed in his, or his arms enveloped around her person, her curves, that one substantial undulation of her body. Sue Sylvester was slowly admitting to herself that she wanted his comfort, his chest pressed against hers, his forehead upon her own; she wanted to be so incredibly against him that she felt the air coming into his lungs as well as leaving them. She wanted to grasp the strands of his gooey locks, and remember that feeling too, but she was too afraid to come that close. She had a fear of really finding him, really taking him in.

Her blue eyes looked lost in an ocean of thoughts; her eyes had begun to become glossy, and searching. Will Schuester watched her from a distance, peeking through the cracks between her office blinds, wondering where she could possibly be, wondering where that mind of hers had been off to, as he waited for Emma with his jacket slung over his shoulder. His heart pounded heavily and his feet urged him to head inside, closer to Coach Sue, but there was a moment of apprehension, that had him glued to the floor, hesitating, because he hadn't a clue what he would say when he was face to face with those blue, stormy seas gasping for air for he knew, the moment he had her in his view, he would be drowning in strange desire.

She had gotten a pencil in her grip, tapping it feverishly on the edge of her desk. She imagined she looked ultimately intimidating. She was gleaming as sweat streamed down her cheek, mixing with tears that had fallen without her knowledge. Sue was sniffling, wiping ferociously at her face as she realized he had been there, watching, and waiting, quietly, tentatively.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked quietly, looking onto her with patience, a level of it she had never been the receiver of.

How she wanted to rage, and spit, and yell, but she hadn't the energy. "I am very well, thank you. It's the se damn hormones…" Sue whimpered, still attempting to soak up the streams trailing down her face.

"If there's something wrong Sue, you know I'm always around to talk," he said sincerely, seeming to have more to add. But, he stopped there, blinking sadly at her, a frown giving a downward curvature to his lips. She waited for a second to reply, and then slowly shifted so that her hands were folded over the bump occupying the belly of her track suit.

"It seems like you're around every corner, creepo. Go off with your little OCD girlfriend, she's probably going to have to scrub you down for being around me," she quipped weakly.

Will took a step forward, and with the words he spoke, he inched even closer, "Why so glum?" he inquired politely, very light, and chilling to her spine.

It was then he was in grabbing distance, but she didn't have to initiate the first reach. He did, stoking her cheek with his thumb gingerly, smiling now at the feeling of her skin underneath his own.

"I am not glum. Don't use your pretentious words on me," she shivered.

Now, he kneeled, taking in the waters welling up in the corners of her glistening, blue pond like eyes. They were making him less and less aware of everything, and more and more sick with the odd desire to taste her lips, but it wasn't him who had to initiate that first kiss.

He was tangy, she determined as she was on him, really understanding the pink softness of his mouth, exploring those curls she had longed to pull through.

Sue Sylvester was wrapped in his arms.

His left hand was spread across the very center of her uneven tummy, his other hand caressing and working through the large knot in her back from her morning tumble down the McKinley stairwell.

The thumping of her heart was louder than his words, "Don't be angry with me," Will burst through the quiet, "but, you are beautiful."

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I didn't think about this ship before but here it is! I can continue if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yep. This is absolutely unreal. But, it's so ridiculous, and I love writing it. Thank you for the reviews! I will be going on hiatus for a few weeks, so love, love, love! **_

The foot in her gut was welcomed as Will's hands roamed around her middle. He was very pleased, grinning, and then quickly pulled his hands away. Emma stood in the doorway, looking rather confused about the teary eyed Sue Sylvester and the extremely content looking Spanish teacher.

"What's going on?" she wondered, innocently tiptoeing into the room, looking unimpressed wit the trophies lining the walls.

Sue cleared her throat, surreptitiously masking her own pleasure, "Well, the tiny human currently invading my insides has made it a point to give me a few good nudges after that fall I took earlier, and Will just wanted a piece of the action," she smiled mischievously, "I bit my tongue long enough for him to feel the miraculous life inside of me do her cheer routine." Again, an incomparable smirk, "Could be your turn anytime there, Barbara Gordon." She said referring to the sex life she knew they didn't have, which seemed to sting Will more than it had Emma.

She now frowned, feeling a little guilty for her outright lies, and the tired nickname. Any other time she'd be filled with pride, but as of late, her hormonal self was a little less adrenaline pinching, and more of a softy.

"Oh, alright, well… um, I'm glad he got that experience.. Are you coming, honey?" she asked, reaching for his hand.

Sue looked to him too, the most curious for his answer.

He didn't sweat a drop, didn't hesitate at all, "Of course," he glanced at the crumbling gym coach, "Thanks for that, Sue. It was… pretty great," he finished with a pleasant smile, telling the absolute truth, but unable to touch. She felt crazy for thinking she saw a longing in his eyes, because he had a cute ginger headed, well-groomed little girl, who was practically new in her box, and plump to perfection.

Sue Sylvester was haggard, and bitter. He needn't a pessimistic almost elderly woman in his mitts, she didn't deserve him, and it had way more to do with everything else, than it did her age. It had felt like she was on fire for those few short moments he had his hands on her, and she hadn't felt that way for a long time.

There was a great pounding in her head, as if her brain was in overdrive, revving and switching gears back to misery. She hurt everywhere. Sue Sylvester sunk into her chair, as she heard the metal whack against the doorframe as Will and Emma left. Unless the janitors were around, and really, they didn't count as people, she was alone.

It was always the same. Everyone wanted to leave her alone, that's why she was like this, that's why she could spew gallons of venom at the person closest to caring, closest to touching, closest to love her.

She was scribbling aimlessly on a blank sheet of printer paper, holding her side, gripping the middle of herself out of sheer habit. She pictured her little girl with almond shaped eyes as they would be, but more shimmering, more wonderful, more lifelike than she or anyone else. She simply wanted a connection that could last forever who would win more than just trophies, plaques, and medals, but even a lifetime of happiness.

Her swelling gut meant a lot more than another prize for Sue Sylvester, but a human being that would love her. Love. It was obviously abstract, but why didn't anyone understand it the way she could? She knew it was love that filled her chest with joy when a former Cheerio walked across the stage at graduation, she knew it was love that had her coming to this dumpy building every day, she knew it was love when she let out a silent chuckle when her daughter was feeling rambunctious in her nook and decided to let it be known, finally, she knew it was love when she looked at Will. It sounded horrific, looked even more so to the ears and eyes of any member of McKinley High, faculty, staff and students. She didn't say she_ understood_ why. She just said she knew, because even when she thought about it herself- it made her a little ill, it made her feel a little embarrassed, dirty, laughable, and everyone knew Sue Sylvester hated being made a mockery of. She knew if ever her fingers were intertwined in his, there would be staring, there were be giggling at their expense. There would be pain. And not only would she experience it, so would he. Sue Sylvester never wanted to cause him pain.

She knew she couldn't sit in this chair forever, and decided then would be a good a time as any to make her way home. Maybe take a stroll around the nursery, which she had been decorating alone for the past few weeks in anticipation of the impending arrival always resting in her womb, always there. Unfortunately, it was at these times, when the quiet made her ears ache, and she could here every sound, that she began to realize perhaps this was a bigger endeavor than she had bargained for. All those months of hormones, needles and treatments that made her on edge, she was trying to enjoy it all in its wake, but in no way could it be enjoyable when all she could think of was the way she wanted Will Schuester, Public Enemy number one in the land of Sue Sylvester, to be somewhere within her reach, somewhere close.

Within the walls of McKinley high a presence shifted.

"Hi there," he filled the open air gorgeously. "I didn't mean to run off like that, you know Emma and I we've been thinking a lot and-

"I don't need to hear about your sexual escapades with your red headed moppet there, Schuester," she twisted her face into faux disgust, "and sure as hell don't start singing about it." She figured a crack about the Glee Club was warranted, considering it had been more than a day since she had quipped about the group of humming teens.

"I don't sing all of the time…" he teased, "Only most of it." He had his hands shoved into his pockets. She had never seen him so anxious. It was rather entertaining, especially because it was on her account.

"Yeah, well, a lot of people find that annoying. Me included, William," she stated precisely, really still not fond of his musical capabilities, and the way the man had to flaunt he had something worth having.

He cocked his head to one side, "Why must you call me _William _when no one else does?" he asked with a glint of wonder in his eye.

She felt herself growing hot, "That's your name, isn't it? You're supposed to call people by their given names; it's the one thing in this world that's nearly set in stone!" Sue Sylvester unzipped a smidge of her jacket purely because of the raging hot flash overtaking her, caused by hormonal imbalances, and embarrassment. No one else called him William. That was something she got to have of him.

"That's not precisely true, you can change your name promptly after you turn eighteen with a form," he countered. "But, I don't like it when people call me William. It makes me sound like a man with a tobacco pipe, and a silk robe. I'm not a fancy accountant type."

A flicker of anger grew in her face, "So are you saying you'd rather me call you _Spongehead SquareChin_?" she spat crossing her arms.

He smiled shortly, feet stepping further and further into her space, "No," he responded certainly. "If you would have been patient I would have told you that, for some reason, when _you _say it, it makes me feel a little taller," his fingers ran across the surface of her desk as she cradled those words deep in her noggin, even deeper in her chest. She felt safer than she ever had before.

"Patience has never been my strong suit; Becky even had to put her two cents in about that one."

"Yes, Sue, but patience can be obtained. It's simply takes some practice. And I think the little girl due to arrive next month will be plenty of it." He said sweetly, "I have no doubts that you'll figure out you have more patience than the lot of us, myself included. I'm almost sure of it." He was really grinning now, as if what he had just said broke through barriers, but she remained skeptical.

She raised an eyebrow, "That was an awfully loaded 'almost,' and even without your praise, and your confidence, I'm sure myself. I don't need your sugar coated adornments of faith and enthusiasm. I can work through this with my stone cold logic," Sue Sylvester replied vaguely, swiping a piece of lint from her pants.

He sighed, "Sue, I think you and I both know parenthood is more than scheduled, perfect, and flawless execution. That may work with your coaching and the Cheerios, but as soon as Baby Girl Sylvester makes her debut, your sureness, that personal security, falls away to zilch," Will finished, still pointing to her stomach.

"Why are you here?" she questioned, tears filling her eyes. "Why did you come back? If you're worried about the welfare of my baby, you can take your pretty little Broadway number filled skull down that hallway, because I am sure as hell not about to take mothering advice from a floundering, middle aged, _non_-parent who directs little girls and boys with no potential how to sing back up 'oh's' and 'ah's!" She ended her rant out of breath, red faced, hurting on the insides.

He stood back, ascertaining whether or not he should try and speak sense to her, but he figured it was no use. "I want to leave Emma."

Sue batted away her tears, "What? And you've come to me for breakup tips? I, Sue Sylvester have of course broken many hearts, but I'm not about let you in on my secrets. Go away William, before the smell of your cologne makes me spew vomit chunks on that prissy, striped button up vest of yours!"

He rolled his eyes, "If you could, would you think about it harder than that, Sue? I want to leave Emma, because of you," Will took a few large steps forward. "You don't have to be alone." He almost implored.

"I prefer being on my lonesome," she crossed her arms. "You don't need anyone else, Schuester. And I don't, either." She breathed in raggedly, subconsciously reaching to his face, brushing her fingers against his five o' clock shadow.

He grabbed her wrist, gently, letting her feel away, "You don't need anyone? Because I know I couldn't be alone, if I had any chance with you."

"No one has a chance with Sue Sylvester," she quivered, clutching his waist, feeling his hips.

Her entire body was working against her every word.

"Do you think we could see about that?" he whispered, breath hot against her face, "because I I feel like a torch," he growled, "hotter than I ever have been before."

She could feel her own brow rising, because this was ultimately unbelievable. "It's nice for someone else to be experiencing the hot flash.." she snickered pressing her lips against his. His hands on her sides, he was following ripple after ripple under her jump suit, never having felt a life in the making, never having felt as insanely sure of himself. Not ever, and he thought he had been pretty sure with Emma.

"You'd be the first in a long while, Sue," he chuckled nervously. "Is that okay with you?"

She laughed in his face, "Now, you're being ridiculous there, William, I'm the one who is the antique. Rickety on my frame, groaning from strain…" she teased, "You promise not to act like I'm going to fall apart, I promise not to care how rusty you are…"

Did she just make a sexual proposition to _Will Schuester_?! No. This couldn't be happening. She would have gagged during school hours, but the day was quickly turning to darkness, McKinley High would be lit by the moon, and in the night hours she could lose herself in other things. The Cheerios, the gym, this office… It was gone, with his lips on hers, fingers pulling through her hair, she wanted it too much.

She would never lie on this rug, it must have been him, the sweet smell radiating to her nostrils, it had to be his shampoo, because the guck he smeared on his face every day seemed to get to her more and more with each passing week. There were very few things that didn't turn her stomach.

He had his fingers intertwined in hers, lying on his side, he also has his others spread across her exposed collar bone area. They had never had this long, especially not to be alone, but he moved it, fearing that the quick glance she gave to his knuckles meant she was less than comfortable where it was. He moved it lower, palm pressed against her middle. She sighed, "We've, um, we've talked about… my daughter already…" It was an insecure, serious tone, and he hadn't a clue how to shoo it away.

"What do you mean?" he responded innocently.

"She's—

"She's going to be perfect," Will smiled, the truth falling from his lips.

And for the first time in a long time, Sue Sylvester found herself speechless.

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
